Love Me Not
by troyellazanessarox101
Summary: Gabriella joins East High, but what wonders will follow her there? What will happen when the bball captain and the Football captain start falling for her, who will win the match? Most importantly will anyone get hurt? Rated k may change Please review!
1. Trailer

**Love Me Not**

_Summary: Gabriella joins East High, but what wonders will follow her there? What will happen when the b-ball and football captain start falling for her, who will win the match? Most importantly will anyone get hurt?_

_Hi guys! My newest story, this is the trailer, please let me know if I should continue! Thnxs!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Bold: Narrator**

_Italic: Pictures, flashes, clips etc._

Normal: Characters doing or saying

**

* * *

****Troy Bolton the Captain of the Basketball team...**

_Shows a picture of Troy_

**And Nathan Reid the Captain of the Football team...**

_Shows a picture of Nathan_

**Couldn't care less for each other...**

_Shows Nathan glaring at each other as they walked past each other. _"Get out of my way Bolton!" "Please! You seriously need glasses!" _Shows both of them fighting, they're friends trying to get them off each other._

**Until... Gabriella Montez moved to East High.**

_Shows Gabriella walking through the hallway with Troy and Nathan staring at her._

**But what happens when both Captains start falling for her? Who will Gabriella choose? Will she make the right choice? What happens when someone gets hurt? **

_Shows ambulances in front of Gabriella's house. Screams everywhere._

**Will they survive? Find out in the newest original story: LOVE ME NOT, **

**Premiering when I have a good amount of reviews telling me to continue (minimum: 10 reviews**

**Love Me Not Coming to a Computer Screen near you!**

_

* * *

__Sorry guys, my trailer is very sucky! I just didn't know how to properly introduce the idea. Anyways I need at least 5-10 reviews minimum to post the 1__st__ chapter! Thnxs!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I want to thank all the people who sent in a review for the trailer, they were highly appreciated! For this story, I **will accept flames** but please don't be too harsh, also plz send them to me in a PM. If there's anything I can improve, PLZ PM me, thnxs! I hope you enjoy this chapter, for this story I'll try making the chapters longer than my other stories, but we'll see where this story takes us:)_

**

* * *

****Gabi's POV:**

"Gabi!" My mother called . Today was the first day of school at East High, My mom and me had to transfer to Albuquerque because of her job. We had to do this a lot, every school I went to, everyone called me 'the freaky math girl' or other horrible names. Let me tell you more about my world-

My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm about 5'8 and I'm a brunette. I'm someone you call smart. But obviously you don't know anything about me, just because I'm smart doesn't mean my whole life revolves around math, science, chemistry and other subjects, I only wish there was someone who understood how I felt. Right know I was packing my bag, and had a huge knot in my stomach. I went downstairs and sat down to eat the pancakes my mother had made. My mom was Maria Ann Montez. She's the only one I had after the death of my father, the only one able to keep me up on my feet. I know mom misses him too, but she hides it. This tragedy happened when I was only 5 years old. A single tear escaped my eyes but I brushed it off. Yup, you're probably wondering 'how can someone have such a boring life' well it's Gabriella Montez you're reading about.

"Gabriella?Gabi?" I heard my mom calling my name.

"Hmm?" I said recovering from my daydream.

"Hurry up sweety, you have to get to school."

"Mom, I feel sick can I stay home today?" Faking sick.

"Nonsense, Gabi, this always happens on the first day of school, and my company promised not to transfer until you graduate. Now come on, let's go." Mom said walking to the door.

I sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing. The ride to East High was pretty silent except the radio. "Gabi, I know you're nervous, but you'll do fine." My mom said reassuringly. "Mom I don't want to be called the school's freaky math girl again."

"Just be Gabriella. Now off you go and remember, I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed and walked to the doors of East High hoping I would meet SOMEBODY who will treat me nicely.

Somebody accidentally bumped into me which caused me drop my books. "Oh, I'm so sorry." A blue eyed, dirty blond haired boy said picking up my books. "Thanks." I said shyly. "Are you new here?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well that explains why I haven't seen you around, my name's Troy." He said holding out his hand. I shook his hand and thanked him again. But I walked away before he said anything else.

I can't believe someone was actually being nice to me! Usually in my other school's they would tease me and get mad, but not... Troy. I smiled.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard screaming and yelling and anger. Two guys were fighting and pushing each other against the walls. I looked closely, one was Troy and the other I hadn't seen before. The other guy was a blond and green eyed, at least that's what it looked like from here. There was another girl beside me. "Hi." I managed to say. "Hey, are you new here?" the girl asked me. I nodded. "Oh, my name is Taylor, and yours?" "Gabriella." I answered back.

"Nice to meet you. Who do you have for homeroom?" She asked and I looked down at my schedule. "Uh.. a lady named Mrs.Darbus."

"Ok great! We're in the same homeroom!" Taylor squealed with delight. I just giggled. "Taylor, who are those two boys fighting over there?"

"Oh those two are like arch enemies, The shaggy dirty blond haired guys is Troy Bolton, the basket ball team captain and the other is Nathan Reid the captain of the football team." Taylor answered.

" Oh... I guess we should get to class." I said checking my watch. I looked back at Troy and Nathan. One of the teachers had broken them up. I smiled. But I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me. As I was going into the classroom, I took a quick peek, Troy Bolton and Nathan Reid were both looking at me. I quickly turned away and sat down in my seat getting ready for the lesson.

_

* * *

__Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review! And any flames or improvements, message them to me. Please don't be too harsh:) Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys?What's up?A lot of you guys asked for me to make the chapters longer, and I will do that in the following chapters but some some them are gonna be short because there's not much in that chapter... anyways If any of you have tips on making better and longer chapters please PM me. Thank you... BTW the rating is going to change to a **T** because now of language. Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella's POV**:

_Why were they looking at me?_ I thought, in my own little world. _They both play sports, why would they be interested in me... the geeky nerd? _I kept thinking that before getting interrupted by the teacher calling my name over and over again. "Huh?" I asked obviously looking stupid since people were laughing and giggling, saying stuff like: "She's thinks she's so smart, but she answers with a huh!!" or "If I knew the answer was huh, I'd pass all my tests!"

The things they were saying were **REALLY **stupid but they still hurt all the same. I looked at Taylor, the only one not laughing. She gave me a look but I just shrugged. I turned back to the teacher. "I'm sorry, Mrs.Darbus, I was just thinking about something, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Mrs.Darbus answered coldly but told the class to shut up... well not literally... she just said to settle down, but if I was in her place, I would tell them to shut up and give them the rest of the year's homework to them, whether they learned about it or not.. You see I'm not a geek all the time, I have a life unlike all the idiots and morons in my class, so far the only people that have been nice to me in my list are:

Taylor

Troy...

I couldn't stop thinking about him, his ocean blue eyes, his cute smile, the comfort in his voice. I kept thinking about him till the bell rang. I met Taylor outside of the classroom.

"So... I know you were day dreaming, what was it about?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Yea right, a day dream can't be about nothing." Tay said as we headed down the hallway to our lockers.

"I don't know Taylor, I mean I've only met you less then 2 hours ago, so maybe I'll tell you soon but not now."

"Look Gabriella, I understand, that we just met, but I'm glad you trust me, also if you need help getting to a room, just tell me, I'll help. But at lunch, I want to introduce my friends to you."

I smiled at Taylor warmly,she was probably the only real friend I have ever had, everyone else were just lunkheads. "Sure, I'd love too, and Tay... thanks." I smiled a more meaningful smile.

"No problem, anyways lets go before the bell rings , I'm not in the mood for a detention."

"They give you detentions on the first day of school... talk about harsh..." I said walking into class just before the bell rang. I sat at a desk in my Math class. Taylor sat beside me and two guys sat behind me. _Great, just great, I have two idiots sitting behind me. _I turned to have a look, the two boys were Troy Bolton, and the other was Nathan Reid, I recognized the second one from the fight between the two.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

"Miss. Montez are you ok?" The teacher, Ms. Kunkle asked me.

"Just fine." I said trying to sit properly.

The teacher went on with the lesson as I tried to pay attention. I looked at the clock, I period will be over in 5 minutes. I sighed thankfully.

"Ok, class, there's just one more thing you should know, our first school dance is coming up this Friday , so make sure you're coming and class is dismissed." Ms. Kunkle said right after the bell rang.

I sighed..._ great just something else I can't intend,because who would ask the "Nerd". _I heard footsteps in the halls, I turned to look at Nathan Reid, coming towards me with his "football buddies" trailing behind him.

"Hey, you're Gabriella Montez right?" He asked me, without the comfort in his voice like Troy's.

I nodded. "Well, about the dance on Friday, would you like to go with me?" He asked. I nodded again unsure of what to say. I was excited because it was the first time a guy asked me to go out with them for a dance or anything! "Great, I'll pick you up at 6? " I just nodded once again.

"Ok, cool." Nathan walked away with his friends. Just as he walked away, Troy came up to me.

"Hey..."

"Hey." I said sort of shyly.

"Can I ask you something?... First, what's your name?" He asked sounding like a 5 year kid.

I giggled... "Gabriella."

"What? You don't have to giggle you know," he said. "Gabriella is a nice name." He said back to his normal voice.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Gabriella, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" Hope in his voice.

I kept wishing that I could go back in time and say no to Nathan but say yes to Troy. Nathan seemed so-so but Troy actually seemed nice. But I couldn't so I had to reject.

"I'm sorry Troy. I'm going with someone else." He had his head down when I was apologizing but his head shot up when I said I was going with someone else.

"Who?" He asked me curiously.

"Um... Nathan Reid." I said quietly.

Troy's blue eyes turned into fire. "Oh, ok, catch you again sometime Gabriella." Troy quickly said before sprinted to the cafeteria.

_What's up with him? And why did TWO people ask me out for Friday when I have NEVER been asked out to even a friendly date except the nerdy people back in my old school. Of course I rejected them.. But still..._ I was in deep thought the rest of the day. Once I got home, I lay on my bed thinking about what to do...

_

* * *

__So guys, I tried adding more detail and stuff, with bits of kind of drama. Now all I need you to do is send in a review and if you have any tips plz send them through PM. Thank you SO Much!!!_


	4. Very important AN plz read!

**Hi Guys! I'm gonna be updating soon. but you have to check out this video!!!! Zac and Nikki kiss even if it's for publicity!!!! The link is in my profie!!!!**


End file.
